


Brave

by hiSTEREKal007



Series: Echo - Album by Leona Lewis [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing with Emotions, Getting Together, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Peter's always been envious of Stiles' willingness to fight for what he wants and express himself and also his bravery, he himself keeps everything locked behind that sassy and hard exterior but deep down wishes he was that brave too....Maybe Stiles can convince Peter he can see what Peter's trying to say even though he doesn't know how to show it on the outside and that he's always been brave enough too.( Based off the album 'Echo' by Leona Lewis. )*1- Peter's POV first, then Stiles' POV.*2- Then finally a little scenario where Stiles can let Peter know he's wanted.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the album 'Echo' by Leona Lewis. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLB09E3DCF77D85E93
> 
> I haven't really felt any inspiration for to write any fics lately, but listening to this album again gave me a few ideas that will hopefully get me back into writing and cure a bit of writers block, I really need to continue Saigon and the rest of the Cry Baby album series too!
> 
> Comment or message me ideas for egat you'd like to happen in chapter 2 of this fic! Would you like a sex scene or not & other things you think would be good to include. xx

 

**BRAVE**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

{ _ **Peter's POV**_ }

Stiles is a bundle of mixed emotions he feels all at the same time but is somehow able to show on his face and with his random movements, so you always know what he is feeling in those moments of flailing and ADHD bursts.

Peter on the other hand likes to keep whatever he's thinking controlled behind a smirk and 'couldn't care less' expression, he feels the need to keep up his tough appearance so as to not show any weaknesses that others can pick out and destroy him with a few choice words or actions. The shadows and emotions he keeps hidden constantly follow him though, in the moments he is alone all the silent tears or anger ends up overflowing from his mind and body like a leaky tap, unable to keep everything in the already full jar of his emotions, but still he keeps a lock on the leakage in case someone from the ragtag group unexpectedly turns up where he is at the moment and find out his weaknesses.

 

He's always been envious of Stiles' willingness to fight for what he wants and express himself and also his bravery, he himself keeps everything locked behind that sassy and hard exterior but deep down wishes he was that brave too. 

At first it was envy at least, that turned into a silly little crush and begrudging respect, then ended up with Peter being full on in love with all that comes in package Stiles Stilinski.

But of course he thought that love was still a weakness that could be used against him if others found out, he doesn't think he could bare the thought of anyone making fun of his feelings, or that even Stiles would laugh at him or be disgusted by his crush on him that he'd loose any chance of even seeing Stiles again, that would end up breaking what was left of his charred and scarred little heart.

He wished he was brave enough though, to let Stiles go and move on, let him live his life without a shadow like him following Stiles' bright spark around like the unwanted tag along he is, though he's too scared of what life life would be if his little angel wasn't there to pull him out from the darkness every now and again.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

{ _ **Stiles' POV**_ }

 

 Lately he's been concerned about Peter, he seems to be low-key pulling away from everyone again and sitting in the corners and in the shadows of the room where everyone else is, he knows that Peter's not one for truly letting his emotions out and behind all that snark and smirking comments that there's a broken young man still trapped inside.

The others may not bother enough to notice it but Stiles doesn't have a big heart for no reason, he's cared about Peter for quite a while now, not long after they first met Stiles' curiosity and love for solving puzzles ended up pushing him to try and figure Peter out.

When Stiles started seeing the man underneath all the snapping teeth and well groomed appearance, he realized that Peter wasn't as bad as he'd first thought, yes he's still quite an asshole but Stiles is a bit of an asshole too and he's quite fond of the way Peter can banter back and forth with him and keep up with all the things that come spewing out of his mouth, he's not that bad looking either and the flirty smirks never fail to make his insides flutter and a blush form which he tries hard to push down but ends up failing to.

 

Speaking of blushing, the first time he saw Peter blush was a little shocking because you hardly get anything from the man, Stiles was stretching up out or the sofa so he could get some feeling back into his muscles when he turned and spotted Peter blushing and looking at where his shirt had ridden up, it only happened for a couple of seconds but Stiles definitely spotted it. That was back when he first started realizing that Peter might have feelings for him.

At first he though it might be sexual but only when; in a moment of boredom; he ended getting obsessed with finding out if Peter was interested in him did he realize all the times that Peter would mostly look to him during the pack get togethers' as if he actually cared about what Stiles had to say and the times he'd stepped up to help save Stiles' life without the need to be asked, that he realized that Peter might even have romantic fluffy feelings for Stiles. 

This was a little overwhelming because it wasn't that often for Stiles that someone who knows all the craziness that he is and would see him in that way, he was also warmed through to the bones because it was one of the first times that someone reciprocated sappy feelings back because yes over the years he'd ended up falling for the man he could read through all those walls he'd put around himself.

He'd ended up feeling guilty too because of some of the times he'd been mean to Peter like during the wild hunt fiasco when he talked as if not one would remember Peter when he himself actually did think of Peter just a week before he himself was taken by the wild hunt, another thing that Peter had ended up subtly helping to save him from.

 

Which brought Stiles to the problem at hand, how to ask Peter out and also let him know that he knows that Peter cares for him and convince him that yes he cares about him back. He knew that he'd have to get Peter alone because there was no way Peter was going to let go of any emotion in front of the others, it just had to be Stiles and him, because well, it was mostly about him and Stiles.

So, he ended up quietly following Peter after another pack gathering to his current place which ended up being in a nice looking apartment building just down town, and waited for Peter to have enough time to go it and up to his own flat before ringing the a neighbors buzzer, he'd chosen the ground floor flat at a guess and was lucky enough that it was what sounded like a sweet elderly lady that kindly let him into the building after explaining that he'd lost his keys and mentioned Peters name which she again; luckily knew of.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or message me ideas for egat you'd like to happen in chapter 2! Would you like a sex scene or not & other things you think would be good to include. xx


End file.
